True selves
by DarkRubberNeck
Summary: Dark times are ahead for everyone as the truth about Ranma is revealed and memories recalled. But can Ranma survive these memories?
1. Pologue to darkness

Disclaimer – I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters, neither do I own Sailor moon or any of its characters. I have only written this story as a fan to these to great stories and wish to add my own story to the many possibilities these show give. I write only to entertain all who wish to read.

* * *

Chapter of 

True selves

By DarkRubberNeck

* * *

**Prelude to Darkness**

"VROOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

All of Nerima rocked as if hit by an earthquake, as the tremendous explosion at the Tendo residence rocked the city to its foundations. A large one mile radius lit up by the dark red crimson glow, which blew out from the compound at an explosive rate. The streets emptied as people ran screaming, realising that apocalypse had finally come.

At the Tendo compound in the middle of an enormous five meter crater stood an enraged Ranma-chan, surrounded by a sickly angry red aura. The scorched earth surrounding her in the five meter radius was completely devoid of life. Small fires blazed uncontrollably around her, fuelled by her anger. The target of her rage stood a scant six meters from her, just barely missing the devastating explosion caused by Ranma's suddenly explosive anger.

"What do you mean I will be female for life letch?" Ranma asked, her sub zero tone in her voice would have scared people into having heart attacks if not for the only person in the vicinity being the target of her rage.

Happousai was shocked beyond belief. Everything went off without a hitch. Ranma should have remembered everything, should be thanking him for saving her. He was only trying to help her. Instead by removing the curse leaving her permanently female held the opposite effect. It sent her into a blind rage, emitting power at a level he had never seen before _'Just what the hell did that fat fool do to you cutie to cause you to act this way? I am sorry I couldn't protect you from him.'_ A lone tear streaked down the side of his face.

Seeing the tear run down the side of his face only enraged Ranma more. Snarling viciously at the old man she yelled angrily "WHAT NOW YOU'RE SORRY? NOW YOU'RE SORRY FOR YOUR ACTIONS AND FEEL REGRET FOR THEM. WELL I WONT ACCEPT THAT. RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! FOR YOUR LIFE ENDS TONIGHT!"

Not giving a second thought Happousai disappeared from sight as if he completely vanished. However that didn't stop Ranma. Disappearing from sight, the sounds of heavy combat began, causing all remaining Neriman residence to flee in terror.

-------------------------

The rest of Tendo dojo residence was busy at the school, talking to the teachers when the first explosion went off. Running to the windows they all saw the sky lit blood red as if on fire.

Being quick witted, Nabiki was first to notice the smoke billowing from the Dojo and came to the obvious conclusion "Something has happened to Ranma. The dojo looks like it's on fire."

Akane turned her heard looking directly at her sister "Are you sure? That glow looks pretty big, maybe we're under attack or something."

"Well given how angry Ranma seems, I don't see the difference sis."

"Oh My"

However, before anyone else could make any more comments the building started shaking violently, as loud earth shattering booms could be heard throughout the city. Nobody could hear anyone talking over the constant sounds of explosions moving around rapidly around the city; however as if able to read minds they all knew they had to get to Ranma as soon as possible to find out what was going on.

-------------------------

Happousai was running scared. He hadn't felt his scared for over one hundred years. Not only scared for his life, but also for the mind of the one person he cared for more then himself _'Oh cutie. How could I have underestimated Genma? This is my entire fault.'_ However his internal musings were cut short as he had to dodge another barrage of energy attacks. Flying threw the air exceeding sixty miles an hour Happousai watched as the dozen dangerous red projectiles flew below him causing the surroundings to be rocked violently from the explosions caused.

-------------------------

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW?"

Last check Ryoga had been very lost, he was sure that he was lost in the lost city of Atlantis. For once he was actually enjoying himself, he just loved the scenery. However, that all changed when the place was rocked by a terribly loud explosion. He suddenly found himself in the middle of a city. But this didn't look like the Earth he knew, no. He thought maybe he was on Mars. After all, Mar's sky is crimson red right? Maybe he found himself in the middle of an invasion? Because there seemed to be a terribly large number of people running and screaming, fearing for their lives _'I don't know what's going on, but I got to do something. I can't let a whole civilization be wiped out by an evil space alien overlord.'_ With thought in mind he prepared to set off towards the direction where he could hear the terrible explosions coming from. However, before he could set down his first footstep he noticed a small speck in the horizon moving rapidly towards him at an alarming speed. It seemed barely able to dodge the hundreds of blasts aimed for it, that looked like they could level buildings _'that must be an alien fighter craft on the run from the enemy.'_ Unfortunately when one spends their life getting lost in the most unusual of places and see the most unusual things on their journeys, they tend to believe everything is unusual. But then again, this is Nerima.

Without realizing it, the two 'fighter craft' flew over his head at speeds he couldn't keep up with, completely amazing him that none of the shots fired destroyed anything….. _'WAIT A SECOND! Wasn't that Ranma trying to kill Happousai?'_

-------------------------

Tokyo was on full alert as the bright red light which began in Nerima was visible for all of Tokyo to see. People with special abilities like the Sailor Scouts and such knew that something horrible was going on, but none of them could seem to follow the path of the terrifyingly powerful being. Police, governors, all sorts of people in power, watched as the enormous glow flew through the city at amazing speeds, sending chills of fear down everyone's spine. It was as if all of Tokyo had suddenly frozen in time as they were all gripped with panic and fear.

Happousai had spent the last minute running through a million ways he could stop his favorite person in the world without hurting her, but kept coming up empty. Hell he couldn't even figure out how he would even survive if he slowed down just a tiny bit. But that's when it came to him. He just had to die and Ranma would stop. Now how was he going to kill himself and still live to fight another day? As he passed the border for Nerima he noticed Tokyo tower in the distance _'Maybe if I led her there I could trick her into believing I am doing my last stand and trick her into believing she got me? But I can't just pretend I am dead or make a clone of myself, she would see right through it with her senses. I guess I will pull a Ranma and fly this at the edge of my seat.'_ Deciding his course of action, the old grandmaster of anything goes set course for Tokyo tower.

-------------------------

As they were running, Nabiki noticed the glow heading towards the Neriman border. Changing their course everyone set foot for the nearest train where they met up with the Amazons and one extremely confused Ryoga.

"Just what the hell is going on? Why the hell is that bastard Ranma trying to kill Happousai?" Ryoga shouted angrily.

"Ah gee, we don't know Ryoga, that's why we're following them" Nabiki replied sarcastically.

"Well I don't know what has happened to son in law but I figured this train should allow us to keep up with him, it runs parallel with his current course and passes right by Tokyo tower."

"They seem to be heading in that direction. You don't think they are heading there do you elder Cologne?" Nadoka asked.

"Perhaps, but for now, it is too hard to tell. We will follow them using the train as far as we can. Hopefully they won't go that far."

"Stupid boy is turning into a girl letting his emotions gain control over him like that" Genma mumbled mainly to himself as he entered the cart, causing a few angry women to give him death glares.

"Mind if I put him in his place sugar?"

"ARGH! Ukyo, where did you come from?" Akane asked, shocked that the girl who was not there a moment ago suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Well when Ukyo and I noticed the first explosion, we both knew that it was Ranma. We have been chasing him since. When we noticed you all here and heard your plans, so we figured that we may as well join you" replied Konatsu, who suddenly appeared beside Ukyo's side.

"I wish people would stop doing that" mumbled Akane not liking how they both surprised her.

"Sorry to break up the party kids but the train is about to go and we all better get on" Nabiki said surprising all four, causing them to hurry up into the cart.

-------------------------

Tokyo watched as the bright red glow moved towards Tokyo tower at alarming speeds, engulfing it in the angry red glow. As the glow climbed higher and higher into the air, the city watched as the sky became red as if aflame. Dark red and black clouds began to surround Tokyo tower as if a warning about what was about to happen. Then suddenly the glow stopped at the very tip of the Tower as if time seemed to stand still.

Far beneath the tower stood many groups of 'special' people, on one side stood the Nerimans who only just arrived and on the other stood the Sailor scouts, who thanks to Mercury had managed to figure out where the glow was heading. Time stood still for a moment, as if it too was watching what was about to happen. Then it finally happened.

A small dot shot out up into the air, about fifty meters higher, throwing things downwards causing small explosions all over the places. Then suddenly a small red ball flew up at it at an almost impossible speed lighting the sky up with what people thought was a nuclear explosion. Time stood still around the world as Tokyo's sky was lit up with an explosion of epic proportions. All of Japan watched Tokyo's sky as the explosion speed threw the sky faster then the speed of sound, but completely silent. There wasn't a single sound heard throughout all of Japan in this instant. The Sailor Scouts almost thought Saturn was up there if it weren't for the fact she was with them. As suddenly as the explosion appeared, it faded away, leaving the sky covered with dark red and black clouds. As rain began heavily falling, a small speck fell from the top of Tokyo tower, plummeting rapidly towards the ground.

-------------------------

As the scouts arrived at Tokyo tower, they noticed Sailor Pluto had already arrived and was waiting for them.

"Pluto, what is going on? Is it a new enemy?" asked a winded Sailor Moon.

"No it is not an enemy. On the contrary, it is an ally. Unfortunately she has misunderstood the situation and went into a blind rage, releasing all her power at one of the few people in the world that actually care about her."

"What do you mean Pluto?" asked Sailor Neptune, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"It doesn't matter. It will be over soon" as Pluto said this, the sky was suddenly lit up with an explosion rarely seen, causing all the scouts to look up and watch the sky.

-------------------------

As the scouts began their conversation, so too did the Nerimans who arrived at the scene at the same time as the scouts.

"Just what the hell does the boy think he is doing letting his emotions get so much control over him" said an irritated Genma.

"Not quite sure uncle, but we all know that Ranma doesn't lose his temper. Well not like that anyway. Only you would know what could set him off like that" replied Nabiki who hoped that perhaps Genma might have some insight into Ranma's unusual behavior.

Genma looked up towards the top of the tower where the glow finally stopped moving _'could it be the boy's programming? But there would be few things that would create a reaction like that. Perhaps the master did something to Ranma that went against the programming I gave the boy?'_ However, he wasn't going to voice his thoughts in the matter, as it would bring up some uncomfortable questions that he really didn't want to answer. He thanked his luck as everyone became distracted by the sudden explosion in the sky _'although I don't like people messing with him that would cause an automatic reaction this bad, perhaps I might be lucky and the boy killed the master. I guess whatever the master done could be fixed with the evil old goat out of the way.'_

-------------------------

She finally had him cornered and he wasn't going anywhere. The little demon laid his bed and now he was going to sleep in it, and she was going to make sure of that. Stopping at the top of the tower landing six meters from him, she noticed the old grandmaster had also stopped and was now facing her with a determined look on his face.

"Ready to roll over and die now Happousai?" she said in her frosty voice.

"I am so sorry it came to this. I never expected it would end up like this. I only hope that you realize that I never meant to hurt you" said a sorrowful Happousai.

"Yeah right" she said sarcastically, and with that she began releasing all of her energy, charging a large angry red globe of energy in her hands.

Happousai quickly jumped high into the air, lighting up half a dozen or so of his favourite explosive. She watched as he threw them down at her, however as they neared she gave a small burst of her aura, causing them to explode early in the air, the flames gliding off her body completely harmlessly. Without warning, she flicked her hands forwards and released the ball of energy at the now falling Happousai.

"NOW DIE!" she screamed angrily at him.

She watched as the small ball of deadly energy came in contact with Happousai, suddenly exploding like she had never seen before. She watched as the explosion disintegrated all the clouds for fourty miles, causing the sky to have a large area of void. However, the empty sky quickly filled the void with the energy created from the blast, filling it up with clouds far darker then before. The whole time the void prevented a single sound from being heard throughout all of Japan as if it sucked in all sound too. Then finally sound began coming back and she slowly returned to her senses.

-------------------------

Ranma looked up at where she last saw Happousai, panic quickly forming in the pit of her stomach _'No. No. I couldn't have just done that. I would never do something like that.' _Tears began forming at the sides of her eyes _'A martial artist's duty is to protect the weak, not kill them. How could I have done that? I never wanted to kill anyone. Why did I do that?'_

Rain began falling from the sky, hiding the tears the streaked down Ranma's face. Unfortunately Ranma had used all her energy, unconsciousness claiming her, causing her to plummet head first towards the ground.

-------------------------

'_Argh what happened?'_

Slowly opening her eyes, she quickly shut them again as the light penetrated her head causing tremendous pain.

'_I feel like when pop ran me through that wolf training.'_

"Ranma? Ranma? Are you awake?" said a familiar voice from the left, which sounded like his mother.

"Yeah I think so. Who is that and what happened?" Ranma asked.

"Oh no, the nice Tofu doctor never said anything about amnesia. Don't you recognise your mother's voice?"

"Mom?" Ranma turned her head facing the direction which the voice was coming from, slowly opening her eyes to get used to the light.

"Hello dear. Did you sleep well?" asked Nadoka who Ranma could now see was sitting in the chair next to the bed, looking her over, worry written all over her face.

"Yeah I think. My head hurts like hell and I feel like I have just ran a few hundred miles running from a pack of angry wolves"

"Angry wolves? Well you weren't Ranma from some angry wolves, but you did Ranma a good fifty miles or so in fifteen minutes from what Nabiki has told me"

"Why would I do that?" Ranma asked confused.

"Oh dear, you really don't remember do you?"

"Did something bad happen?"

"Yes dear. Master Happousai trapped you permanently female and you attacked. All of Tokyo watched as you chased him to Tokyo tower, where you proceeded to blow him up with a very large explosion."

'_Wah? What the. Sure I would be pissed and try to beat him up, but I would never kill him for it. It is wrong to kill people.'_ "Are you sure I did that mum? I would never kill anyone unless I was forced to while saving someone's life, like what happened with Saffron."

Getting up from her chair, Nadoka walked over to the rooms only television set, showing a news program "Look dear, you are all over the news."

Sure enough as Ranma faced the t.v to watch, she saw a large red glow on the screen moving fast around Tokyo before stoping at the top of Tokyo tower. As she watched her memories began pouring back into her from the event. How she practically lost control of herself and proceeded to try and kill Happousai, obviously succeeding.

"How could this of happened? Why did I lose control of my self?"

"I don't know dear, but it seems Genma knows something. He has been both angry that you are now female, and smug that it caused you to go and kill Happousai. He was acting as if he had succeeded in doing something. What that is, we are not sure"

"So maybe pops did something to me that caused me to lose control of myself?"

"Yes. Basically you were the tool and weapon. He murdered Happousai through you we guess. Wether on purpose or accident has yet to be discovered. But the threat of Akane cooking for him is slowly wearing him down. Maybe we would be able to get answers soon"

"He has a lot to answer for if he did somehow cause Ranma to react that way automatically. Most methods that cause such results are considered torturous and cruel. If Ranma has undergone some treatment that would cause such a violent reaction, then Genma could be in very big trouble" said Doctor Tofu who just appeared in the doorway to the room.

Tofu walked across the room and over to his bed beginning to run exams on him. Both Saotome women silent as thinking upon the new knowledge Tofu had supplied.

"What sort of trouble would my husband be in if it is found he did something to my child like you say" asked a thoughtful Nadoka.

"Hmmmm. Well I suppose murder would be one. Then there would be child abuse. I am not sure how bad child abuse, but those two alone could put him in jail for a very long time" replied Tofu.

"Child abuse? What do you mean Tofu sensei?" asked a confused Ranma.

"Although there are safer ways to cause automatic reactions to different things, it is probable that his methods were probably cruel and inhumane. I am guessing many different kinds of abuse, constant abuse, and considering your violent reaction was because you were stuck as a female for life, it is probable it was training to remove any and all feminine behaviours from you" replied Tofu.

Nether Ranma or Tofu noticed Nadoka's eyes widen in shock to Tofu's response.

"Ranma did Genma do anything to you to make you hate all things feminine?" asked Tofu.

Ranma thought about it for a moment, but came up with nothing "Sorry Doc, I don't remember anything but the usual training."

"Well people who are abused don't see it as abuse but think that it is normal. Did you ever act feminine as a child? I mean do and ask stuff that men wouldn't do?" asked Tofu.

"Me do feminine stuff? Never! I have never acted girly Doc. Not once" Ranma replied angrily.

Tofu was running out of things to ask. He had no idea how to get Ranma to tell him what he knew without triggering Ranma's anger _'Even suggesting such things sets him off. That is not a good sign.'_

"Tofu sensei, may I please speak to you in the other room? I have a few things to ask" Nadoka asked, pointing to the door.

"Huh? Oh sure, that's fine. Ranma just sit and think about it, maybe you might think of something by the time I get back" Tofu said.

"Sure thing doc"

Tofu led Nadoka out of the Room. As they reached the doorway, Nadoka turned for one last glimpse at her new daughter before exiting the room.

"Is something wrong Nadoka? Something seems to be on your mind, something that you obviously don't want Ranma to hear."

"Would mentioning Ranma is even slightly feminine set her off?"

"If my guess is correct; then yes. I believe that Genma programmed Ranma in such a way to act in one way and only one way. Obviously if someone tries to correct that, her programming kicks in. It is like teaching an animal really. When a dog has been bad you would hit it. After a while it will realise what it is doing is bad. Because we aren't all that different from animals, it is basically the same. Unfortunately like I said, a reaction this bad isn't caused by a couple of hits. I don't really want to make assumptions but I have heard of some of Ranma's training methods, and as a doctor and fellow martial artist, I was not impressed. I am guessing Genma might have even raped Ranma to teach him anything feminine is bad, but I can't tell. It would seem that Ranma suppresses her memory quite effectively as a means to make the pain go away. Why else would she forget what happened to Happousai till we showed her? She probably doesn't remember the really bad stuff, and the rest was just considered normal"

He didn't really like voicing concerns about something that might have not happened, but he couldn't run the risk that it could happen again. If Genma was programming Ranma to behave like this, what else could he have taught or done to Ranma that her memories were suppressing. If his guess was right, one day she would remember, and that won't be pretty. If he didn't know better, from the look of shock of his face, Happousai must have realised that Genma had done this to her and was trying to fix her. It would explain a lot.

While Tofu explained his thoughts to her, Nadoka began to look more and more fearful "Are you sure, I mean it could all just be a coincidence after all."

Tofu gave Nadoka a stern look "Yes it could all be one big coincidence. But, do you truly believe that, because I certainly don't."

Nadoka became crestfallen "No. No I don't think it's a coincidence. When I asked Genma to fix Ranma's problem, I didn't think Genma would do anything like this."

"Ranma's problem? Nadoka what aren't you telling me?" Tofu asked.

"Sit I will tell you everything about his, I mean her childhood."

-------------------------

Thirty minutes later Nadoka finished telling a sheet white Tofu her side of story. Her puffy red eyes indicating she had been crying throughout most of her story, regret clear on her face.

After a few moments of collecting his thoughts, Tofu sighed and spoke up "Now everything falls into place, Ranma's unusual behaviour over the curse, the anger, everything. We have to tell the Tendo's about this, but we can't let Genma know we have caught on. Ranma is like a trained dog at the moment. Who knows if Genma has a way to cause Ranma to attack anyone he wants out of the way."

The last comment caused Nadoka fear for her child "But if we find out this is true, how do we fix her? What if it sets her off?"

Tofu sighed "I don't know, but I think we should send Ranma home for tonight. Tomorrow morning can you send Genma somewhere into Tokyo for most of the day while bringing the Tendo's here so we can explain everything to them?"

Nadoka's affirmative nod was all he needed to see to know that Genma's days were finally cornered.

-------------------------

After a half an hour check-up, Tofu finally let Ranma return how to the Tendo dojo. Tofu had said that Ranma had only collapsed from severe exhaustion and would be fine after a good meal. She certainly had no problem with that because right now she was extremely hungry. Hell she was so hungry, she finished off Genma's plate before it had even been set out in front of him.

"Wah! What happened to my dinner?" Genma asked who turned to look over at his son who was currently busy with her mouth full.

Without emptying her mouth she proceeded to taunt her father "It was great pops. Thanks for that, I was hungry."

"What do you mean you were hungry? I was hungry too. You're supposed to make sacrifices for the art. If anything I should have gotten your food" that said and done, the Genma and Ranma battle for food had begun, neither noticing the dark look Nadoka was giving her husband or the way her hand twitched towards the hilt of her Katana.

"Ranma when we're done here, I would love to speak to you in the dojo. I have something to give you" said Nadoka.

"Sure thing mum, be there in a moment" Ranma replied while stealing back a dumpling Genma had grabbed.

"Well if you're so hungry Ranma, you're in luck. I know how hungry you get when you are exhausted, so I made you something to eat" Akane said, pulling out a large bowl of something green and lumpy from behind her.

Akane's comment caused Ranma to become stiff as a board, allowing Genma to steal the remainder of her plate.

"Sorry Akane but Ranma will be busy for a while. She has had her feed. But since Genma is so hungry, why don't you give it to him?" said Nadoka.

Genma's face quickly changed from his look of triumph to a look of extreme fear. Shaking his head rapidly, he replied hastily "No, no, no thank you. I am fine. See, I had my full"

Akane looked doubtfully over at the fat martial artist. She knew he ate a lot, and that he was defiantly not full, but she made this for her Ranma. There was no way she would give it to his father "But what about Ranma, he seemed hungry a moment ago?"

"Don't worry now dear, Ranma is full now, aren't you dear?" Nadoka didn't even need to look to know that Ranma was nodding very fast.

Not liking it one bit, but unable to do anything about it Akane decided to cave "Fine then, here you go Genma, eat up" but from the tone of her voice, you could tell she was clearly not happy about the outcome.

"No really Akane I am fine. You don't need to give me this" Genma chuckled nervously, hoping Akane would fall for it.

"Of course I do uncle. You normally eat a lot more then you have today, and seeing that Ranma ate your meal, you must be starving. So eat up" said a twitchy Akane.

Genma looked down at the bowl for a few moments, but when he thought he saw something move in the 'food' he decided it would not be wise to eat it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, however you look at it, Ranma was not the only person in the family with the Saotome foot in mouth problem.

"Eat it and get poisoned by that, no thank you" not giving a pause for thought, he pushed his bowl away and stood to leave.

But he didn't get very far as he felt a powerfully angry aura behind him and realised his mistake a tad too late _'Ah shi'_ WHAM and so Genma went on his first trip on mallet airways.

After hiding her sadistically evil grin and calming herself Nadoka turned to her daughter "Come Ranma, let's talk."

"Ah sure mum" Ranma quickly stood up, not looking at Akane hoping she doesn't change target and quickly followed her mother out the door.

Throughout dinner three family members sat watching the strange play between the Saotome family. All three realising something strange was going on.

"Oh my. Aunt Nadoka sure seemed angry at uncle Genma."

"Something's up, I thought she seemed upset about something when she got home, but now she seems to be protecting Ranma and trying to punish Genma" replied a thoughtful Nabiki.

"Wah! Genma is being punished for Ranma's insolence. Now the schools will never be joined" tears streaked down the panicked Soun's face.

-------------------------

'_Must not call her daughter, must not call her daughter'_ "So child, how are you feeling now?" asked Nadoka.

"I am feeling fine mum. Why do you ask?"

"Well you were exhausted, and you did kill someone."

"I didn't mean to, I don't know what came over me."

"I know dear. The police have been around Tofu sensei's clinic already to check up on you. I will be taking the Tendo's there tomorrow to talk to the police. They want to speak to each of them to find out what happened."

"Will everything thing be alright?"

"Don't worry everything is fine. Now onto why I called you here" Nadoka unwrapped her Katana and brought it out in front of her.

"This is my gift to you my child" 'from mother to daughter' she thought sadly.

"This sword has been passed through my family for generations and now I pass it to you" she walked closer to Ranma and placed the sword in her daughters hand.

"May you look after it well, like all members of the family before you."

"May it protect you all you life my child."

Ranma was stunned. She wasn't expecting this. Although she hated weapons and didn't want take it, she knew that it was very important to her mother, and that she must have finally deemed Ranma manly enough to take the honour of the family. She didn't know how wrong she was.

"Mum. I don't know what to say. Thanks I guess."

-------------------------

However, on the outskirts of the city, slowly making its way towards the city is a large hulking form of a demon. As the demon slowly made its way towards its destination, the giant muscles on its blood red skin rippled with incredible might, displaying the beast enormous strength and power. Large pointed bones jutted out from its knees and elbows. They had the appearance of large spikes that could easily tear through flesh and bone with one slash. Its hands were more like enormous claws, designed to tear apart its prey with incredible ease. It glowing dark red eyes, had a visible display of insane glee, increasing with every step towards it destination. Its large fangs displayed to the world in an ungodly wicked grin, displaying its incredible glee to the world. Finally it had two large spiked horns protruding from both sides of the skull; looking somewhat like they belonged on some deformed bull. With each powerful step towards its destination, the ground beneath the beast succumbed to its power, igniting in flames with each step, and dying from decay, leaving a long wasteland in its wake.

* * *

Hello all. Welcome to my new story. I hope you like it. I had written the first chapter up to this a few months ago when I felt the urge to beat the crap out of Ranma, but I have been too busy to write anything since. As I was going through my laptop the other day I found the first chapter and read through it. I really liked it and thought that maybe I should finish it, but I noticed there were a lot of holes in the story because I never wrote a prologue. Well here is the prologue. I hope all of you enjoy it. Now I am off to fix the other part up so it matches with a couple of changes. 


	2. Dark past

Disclaimer – I do not own Ranma ½ or any of its characters, neither do I own Sailor moon or any of its characters. I have only written this story as a fan to these to great stories and wish to add my own story to the many possibilities these show give. I write only to entertain all those who wish to read.

* * *

Chapter of 

True selves

By DarkRubberNeck

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Dark past**

Clang Clang Chink

The sounds of metal meeting metal vibrated throughout the room. The room's temperature was as hot as a boiler, it smelled of burnt flesh, blood and sweat. The room was trashed from top to bottom, an indication of how severe the fight for the last thirty minutes has been. In the centre of the room stood two individuals clashing violently in a desperate struggle to kill one another. With tempers raised, the two stared each other down with a glare that would kill lesser men.

"Moko Takabisha!"

The room rocked violently from the sudden explosion, both combatants temporarily blinded by the bright flash of light caused by the explosion. Once the light dimmed and the dust began to settle, both combatants re engaged in their combat both upping their vicious assault upon one another, neither giving ground to the other. The larger combatant was sporting yet another burn mark on its body, showing that it had been hit numerous times by the attack just used; however showing no outward sign of any sort of exhaustion. With a flick of the hand, the short redhead slashed at the giant beast with her katana.

Cling Clang Chink

The giant beast blocked all attacks on its being using its metallic wrist bands. It retaliated with a brutal assault upon the poor girl, consisting of swinging its spiked knuckles down towards the unguarded flesh of her skull. With a show of incredible strength and a soft grunt, the small girl blocked the large fist with her katana and followed through with another slash at the large beast, leaving a trail of red blood along her blade from the large slash created on the enormous beast's chest.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken"

Using the break in the monsters defences and the close proximity to the beast, the little girl followed through on her attack. A dull grey colour was all that was visible of the girl's blade as she slashed a hundred times within a split second at the beast's chest. Blood splattered everywhere as the girl left heavy damage on the beast's torso. However the attack didn't seem to faze the beast, and now like the girl, using the advantage of their close proximity, the beast uppercut the girl's stomach with all its might, cracking ribs causing them to stab into organs, and knocking the girl into the far wall on the opposite side of the large room. The large towering beast charged full speed at its tiny opponent, not giving her the chance to stand. Putting all its strength behind its right arm, it brought its hand down on her head, its large hands gripping over the entire of her face. Using its momentum, the beast ploughed her head through the wall behind her. As the girl and the beast broke through the wall, into the large green yard outside the building, the beast smashed the girls head down to the ground, continuing to use its momentum to plough her head into the ground, digging up dirt. Running at a speed that would seem impossible for a beast of its size, it ran through the yard, digging the girls head into the ground as it went, laughing maniacally at the girl's screams of pain. It continued this until it reached the stone outer wall of the compound. As it neared the wall it brought the girls head up and out of the dirt and pushed her body forwards in front of itself, continuing its running at full speed until it slammed the girls head and her whole body into the large thick stoned wall at the outer rims of the compound. The force of the impact destroyed the wall completely, the violent sounds of the wall collapsing swallowed out the screams of pain from the girl. Finally the beast used the last of its momentum to throw the girl across the street, into the large wooden telephone pole in the street. Unfortunately for the girl who had just hit the ground and was using all her strength to get up, the now severely damaged telephone pole fell over onto her back, violently smashing her into the ground and winding her, leaving her pinned and trapped under the pole, ready to be finished off.

As she lay there waiting for her end, she could here the loud heavy footsteps of the beast, slowly making its way towards her. As it got closer, she could hear it begin to chuckle at her failure. Its chuckle was like a dog growling, evil, inhuman, beastly, the sound would give any man or beast an instant heart attack from fear of this great beast, but not her. Finally it stoped a foot in front of her, she could feel as its large clawed hands rapped themselves around her neck, brushing off the pole as if it was nothing, and lifting her up by the neck into the air up to face level. Once again her ears were assaulted by the foul voice of the beast in front of her.

Chuckling evilly it spoke in a deep, rasp voice "So little mortal, finally had enough hmmm? I must admit that it has been over millennia since I had last fought a mortal with your strength and skill. It is too bad that our little game is over now and that you have to die. I had a really great time" its chuckles grew into full blown laughter.

During the time while it was taunting its enemy, a small purple cat snuck up on the duo. Even though its intent to kill was so easily sensed by the demon long before it got close, it was only a small harmless cat, so the demon ignored it. Once the demon began howling in laughter, the cat jumped up to the small beaten girl and latched on with all its might, biting, howling, hissing in rage, hoping that its efforts would free the girl. The surprise of the redheaded girl quickly turned to panic, then full blown fear, a strange thing considering the demon that had defeated her didn't scare her in the slightest. The giant beast noticed the girls sudden fear and couldn't help but wonder why only now she was too terrified to scream. He didn't have the chance to wonder about that however.

"MRRREEEOOOWWW!"

The beast was too surprised about the sudden loud noise that came from the girl to react, as it found itself flying back through the hole in the wall it created using the girls head, and laying face up on his back on the lawn of the yard. After shaking the cob webs from its head, it lifted its head up to look at the hole from where it was thrown through, surprised that the girl had launched it thirty meters through the air, when up till now she had never shown signs of 'that' much strength. Its answer came when it saw its prey slowly stalking crouched down on its legs and hands like a cat, getting closer and closer to it.

"Neko-ken" The beast whispered softly to itself; however the whisper set the girl off and she charged at him at a speed not previously shown by the girl.

The beast barely had time to push its hands hard against the ground and spring back three feet before it was assaulted by the now temporarily insane girl. Six foot razor like energy blades that resembled cat claws extended from her hands slashing at the giant beast, carving multiple slashes into its flesh like a hot knife would through butter. After receiving a few slashes, the beast was able to regain its balance and bring up its defence, once again using its bracers to deflect all attacks on its body. Realising that her attacks on the giant beast were now useless, the girl began to circle the beast, bouncing around erratically, moving too fast for the monster to hit, probing his defences, looking for a chance to attack.

Unfortunately for her, on her third circle the beast got annoyed. It began speaking in its raspy voice, softly, sounding like the winds, speaking in a demonic language not heard in over six millennia "N MXLAOL DSHLXTL RUVE AQCBULHH, RUVE TNCL. ALHVCES DS TELH GZE HVQUA ILTECL DL. HLUA VZLD VE AQCBULHH" as it finished, it stretched its large clawed hands out in front of it, aiming its palm at the girl.

Without warning, the girl suddenly found herself engulfed by darkness. Out of the darkness hundreds upon thousands of tiny claws slashed against her body. The Neko-ken now broken, she could only stare in horror as she suddenly found herself back in her worst nightmare, the pit. Everywhere around her, the glowing eyes howled in a monstrous, torturous manner, slashing up her tiny body. After what seemed like eternity the darkness finally resided, leaving a naked, bloody and broken body lying in the middle of the lawn. Although she was still alive, the look in her eyes indicated otherwise, her will completely destroyed as she once again lived the horrible nightmare she faced as a child. The girl's body began to shiver on its own due to the cold on her naked body, blood poring out from all her wounds, colouring the grass in dark crimson red.

The demonic beast looked down upon the girl's broken form and laughed "You think that such a technique could defeat me? I am a demon lord, I know all about the strengths and weaknesses of such techniques, you never stood a chance."

The beast brought its arm above the girls head. A large sharp spike began to extend from its skin, dripping blood all over, preparing to finish off its prey. With one quick sweep it intended of impaling the girls head with its spiked arm. However just as it was about to kill the young girl, a bright white chain wrapped itself around its wrist and pulled its arm to the side, causing its spike to ram heavily into the ground, missing the girls head by millimetres. Before the monster had time to look for who stopped it, it was suddenly lit up by a lightning ball and a fire ball, knocking it back a few meters.

"Foul beast, you try to destroy an innocent girl's soul with your darkness. We will not allow you to do such. In the name of mars, I will punish you."

"In the name of Mercury"

"In the name of Jupiter"

"In the name of Venus"

"We are the sailor scouts, and we will not let you harm another soul. Prepare to be dusted."

Unfortunately for the four girls the beast had used their time to monologue as a chance to recover from the surprise attack and get to its feet. Narrowing its eyes at the fuku dressed girls it roared beastly and charged at the minor nuisances. The beast moved too fast for any of them to react and was about to impale the leader of the group, sailor mars, before it was struck in the eye from the side by a rose.

The beast roared in pain, covering its now bloody right eye, shielding it from another attack. With its clear eye it saw the new nuisance begin to monologue like the little girlies in front of it. Although it wanted revenge against these children who dared get between it and its prey, it wasn't dumb and new exactly who these new people were. Although not really wanting to leave, it knew it had severely hurt its prey both physically and mentally, thus it decided to leave and finish its prey off another time.

"Harming a young lady who wishes to improve herself in the way of the…" Tuxedo mask stopped in surprise as the beast was suddenly swallowed up be a black orb and disappeared.

Quickly pulling out the mercury computer, Sailor Mercury did a quick scan of the area to determine if the monster was still around. After all readings came back negative she quickly rushed over to the injured girl's side and began to scan her. "She has multiple fractured ribs, torn muscles, a broken bone on each her left and right arm indicate that she had used her arms to block some of its attack, and she has multiple stab wounds covering her body caused by the many jagged bones coming from the youma's body. Also the readings I am picking up on her mind also indicate she has received a severe mental attack also"

She turned around to face her companions, a clearly worried look covering her face "She has lost a lot of blood, if she doesn't receive medical attention soon she could die."

As the other three scouts and tuxedo clad man began to approach the hurt girl, they heard a group of panicked voices approach the hole in the compound wall.

-------------------------

Shampoo was on her way to her airen's to deliver him a nice delicious meal of drugged Ramen. Once she neared the Tendo dojo, she could hear the distinct sound of combat.

"Airen must be fighting with pig boy again. Airen is so strong; Shampoo can't wait till airen fall in love with her." She placed her hands over her cheeks to cover her girlish blush.

Unfortunately for her, during her spaced out time, a car drove by kicking up a puddle of water nearby and splashing the young amazon girl with water turning the once beautiful girl into a cute purple cat.

"Meow meow meow" _'Aya, stupid car turned me into cat again. Oh well, airen will have plenty of water to turn me back. Hope he isn't too hurt.'_ With that thought in mind, the small cat began to make its way towards the Tendo dojo entrance.

As Shampoo neared the compound's entrance she heard the loud sound of a dojo wall breaking down '_Today's fight seems to be more dangerous than usual.'_ However, her blood suddenly chilled when she heard the loud sounds of Ranma-chan screaming in pain and the sound of ground tearing up _'Airen is in trouble. I have to help him.'_

Before the cat could do anything, she heard the sound of the outer compound wall slightly further down being destroyed and the sound of a telephone pole collapsing. Turning around to see what happened, she caught glimpse of a demon approaching Ranma. Her blood chilled further when she saw the condition Ranma was in and knew that she was in trouble. As the demon brushed of the large pole and began to pick Ranma up by the throat and gloat at Ranma, she knew in her current condition she could only do one thing to help Ranma; to make her go neko. With all the strength she could muster and anger towards the demon that would so badly harm her airen, she jumped at Ranma and latched on as hard as possible. She didn't care if she drew blood; she knew that Ranma would survive. All she could do was scare Ranma enough to make her go neko. Fortunately it didn't take long for Ranma to lose her mind and knock the demon away.

'_Airen is still in grave danger. He is too injured to be able to defeat the beast, not to mention it won't take long before it stops the neko-ken. I must get grandmother, she can help Airen. If only pig-boy was here, he would be able to help airen.'_ The cat quickly turned around and began to sprint as fast as possible towards the Neko Hanten.

She barely got around the first turn before a kettle of hot water dropped on top of her head. Looking up with tears in her eyes she saw the worried eyes of Ryoga looking at her.

"What's the matter Shampoo, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Pig-boy please help. Airen in great danger. Giant beastly demon is killing him. Shampoo try to help, but all I could do was make Ranma go neko. It won't take long before airen is killed. Please help." The panicked Shampoo begged Ryoga.

"What do you mean Ranma's in trouble? And why don't you have any clothes on you Chinese bimbo?" came the irritated voice of Akane Tendo from behind Shampoo.

Shampoo yelped and jumped into the air, turning around and getting into a defensive stance. Realising what Akane said, she looked down upon herself and found herself naked. In a blink of an eye, she was wearing full amazon battle garbs with twin heavy spiked bonbori in each hand.

"Now, now Akane, can't you see she's worried about something. Let her explain." scolded Nadoka Saotome, who was standing beside Akane with her two sisters Nabiki and Kasumi who had extremely white faces.

"What's the matter with you Shampoo, did Genma do something to her" concern for Ranma's safety clear on Nabiki's face.

Panicked and on the brink of tears, Shampoo said in an upset voice "Airen, I mean Ranma is dieing. Giant demon is killing him. You have to help, please save him."

Akane snorted "Yeah right. This is probably another one of your tricks to try and get Ranma. Well I'm not buying." She crossed her arms and gave the girl a cold look.

"Oh my." Said Kasumi "I don't think you should react that quickly Akane, Shampoo is covered in blood, and it doesn't look like hers."

Shampoo looked down upon herself and noticed that from top to bottom she had large red spots on her clothes from where Ranma's blood got on her while she clawed Ranma. Instantly her face paled as white as a sheet.

"NOO! Airen is hurt more then I thought. Please you must help, Airen is dieing." Shampoo was now openly crying, not caring about showing signs of weakness.

She was jerked slightly when she felt a hard hand grab her shoulder "Where is he Shampoo?" came the concerned voice of Ryoga from behind her.

She quickly turned around and looked him in the eyes with a pleading look "Shampoo last saw Ranma around the corner in front of Tendo residence. I had to get help to save him."

Ryoga looked over at Akane "I believe her Akane-san, we can't ignore her. Ranma might be dieing right now or dead. We have to hurry." He grabbed Shampoo's hand and began to run away from the dojo.

"Stupid pig boy, airen is the other way." screamed the frustrated Amazon.

"Sorry" he quickly spun around running towards the dojo, followed closely by the others.

As they neared the Tendo compound, they saw the damage littering the street. Rock and stone lay shattered around the street, a large wooden telephone pole lying down in the middle of the street.

"Sweat Kami" gasped Nabiki "This looks more like a war zone then the normal martial art battle that occur around here"

"Everything's fine. My child can't be beat. There isn't anything in this world or otherworld that could her" however her worried tone betrayed her feelings.

Kasumi had taken one look around and could only gasp.

Akane heard her gasp. She turned to look at her and saw her shaking violently "What's the matter Kasumi onee-chan?"

With a shaky finger, Kasumi pointed at the area where all the fighting occurred "S-s-so m-much b-b-b-blood" her voice sounded terrified, her body shaking violently.

Everyone looked at the area and gasped. Sure enough the entire area was blood red, as if someone grabbed a bucket of blood and painted the entire area with it.

Without further pause the group quickly rushed through the whole in the wall, only to find them selves standing face to face with the sailor scouts.

Mars studied the new group closely before speaking "Do you people know her?" She pointed her finger at the Ranma-chan who was lying face up on the ground, her empty eyes staring lifelessly up into the heavens.

-------------------------

She was shrouded by darkness, no longer swallowed by the darkness of the evil spell used on her, but the darkness within her soul. Ranma could only let out loud pitiful howls of crying, as memories long suppressed and forgotten were brought to the front of her mind. She could only sit and painfully watch her horrifying memories.

"Daddy, why are you doing this to me?" the small child cried out to his father.

"I will not have a weak son that thinks himself as a girl." yelled the half bald martial artist.

Thud Thud

The sounds of flesh meeting flesh resounded throughout the deserted empty building. The more his son wailed, the harder he would hit the boy.

"Stop crying like a girl, boy and take it like a man."

"Please daddy, I didn't mean it" the young boy cried "I'll take it back daddy, just please stop hitting me."

"SAY THAT AND MEAN IT!" yelled Genma, hitting his son so hard that it knocked Ranma unconscious.

Ranma was back in the darkness again. The sounds of her cries echoed around the darkness she hid in. Hoping; preying that the nightmares would leave her alone.

"Do you remember why he did that to us?" the soft voice of a little girl spoke, coming from all directions.

Ranma looked up to see who disturbed her, only to come face to face with a pair of crystal blue orbs that reflected her eyes. The small girl in front of her looked like her girl half, except she looked to be around five years old.

"Do you remember?" She asked again.

Ranma didn't want to remember. Something in her head told her it would hurt, it would be painful, and that she should forget. She remembered an old voice telling her once that if she forgot, then 'he' would leave her alone, and that one day he would save her from him.

"Don't you hear it? Grandpa has been calling for you for so long. But 'he'" She said the last word with a slight snarl "Was smart. 'He' didn't want you to be who you truly are. And he forced you to hate your true self. To loath yourself; and because of that you haven't been able to hear grandpa. Can you hear him now?"

"Raaaanmaaaaa" a soft whisper of the wind, barely audible enough for Ranma to hear.

Something in the voice struck Ranma. Deep inside she knew the voice was important somehow, that the voice once held an incredible promise. But it also sounded vaguely familiar, like she had heard the voice recently, but couldn't place a finger on it.

"Raaaanmaaaaa" the soft voice came again, slightly louder this time.

"W-who's there?" whispered a quite and scared Ranma.

"Remember Ranma and you will be freeeeee" the voice was old and wise, holding a sense of soothing in it.

Even though the voice was soothing, Ranma couldn't help but whimper and be afraid. She knew that somehow whatever it was that they wanted her to remember had hurt her greatly. That she had been punished immensely for her feelings, and that she would be punished more if she remembered.

"Remember. He can't hurt us now. We are too strong for him" said the child in front of her.

"No, no, no, no, no" Ranma whispered in a form of mantra.

"Remember Ranma" the voice in the wind getting slightly louder now.

'_No, no, no, no, no, no, no'_

Remember _'no'_ Remember _'no' _REMEMBER

Ranma's world was spinning. She didn't want to remember, but something deep within herself wouldn't let her forget.

"REMEMBER!" yelled the loud booming voice of the wind.

'_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo'_ Ranma screamed in her head, but could only scream in horror as all her memories came flooding back to her.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Ranma's horror felt scream could be heard from miles around in the dark confines of her soul.

-------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream of absolute terror tore throughout the small clinic.

Without a moments pause, the sound of seven people racing towards the small room with the clinics most important patient sounded throughout the building. As the group of people arrived, they were greeted with the sight of Ranma-chan huddled up into a small ball on the bed, tears streaming down the sides of her face, mumbling inaudible words.

"Please stop it daddy. I didn't mean it. I will be good. Please not again. The kitties are mean" the soft whispers of Ranma's never ending plea to her father continued on, unaware of the people in the room.

"I guess it's all true. Ranma really was tortured for who and what she was. She didn't know better back then, but yet…" said a very upset looking Tofu.

"I thought it was all a joke. I didn't believe that you were right. To think I hit her every moment I got. I'm a monster" Akane fell down to her knees, loud wrecking sobs heard from her form.

Sniff Sniff Kasumi wiped the tears from her eyes "Oh Ranma, why didn't I see anything. Why didn't I realise how much pain you were in. I'm so, so sorry"

"It's alright Kasumi; it's not your fault. I mean, I am very observant and yet I didn't even notice. Poor Ranma, you were always like a little brother. I am sorry for how cold I have been to you" said Nabiki, whose mask of ice shattered hours ago.

"Ranma I am so very so I have put you through so much trouble since you visited our small village. If only I had noticed the signs" said Cologne, who now showed her full three hundred years of age in this moment.

Nadoka walked slowly towards her daughter's bed, tears streaking down her face. Lying down on the bed next to Ranma, she hugged her daughter tightly "Shhhhh Ranma, mommies here. She won't let anything hurt you now baby. Shhhhh"

Nobody could seem to cause Ranma to respond, she just looked right through everyone is if they weren't there, still huddled up into a ball. Not until she saw the form of the one person in the world she never thought she would see again.

"Grandpa?" came a confused whisper from Ranma.

"Hello cutie, how are you feeling?"

Ranma's face began to scrunch up tighter, barely holding back a torrent of sadness "H-h-h-how? I-i-i-i k-k-k-killed you"

Happousai looked down at her tear ridden face _'I am gone for a few hours and this happens. I have spent the last year trying to find out what Genma did to her to make her forget. Instead when she finally remembers, she is a complete wreck. Just what the hell did that fat bastard do to her when I left her with him?'_

"I am so sorry Ranma. I broke my promises to you. I said I would protect you from him, but from your current state, it seems I failed. I am so, so sorry" great sorrow filled Happousai's voice.

"W-w-what do you mean grandpa?"

Unfortunately she suddenly realised what he meant as her eyes suddenly went dim and she remembered that day clearly with absolute clarity.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ranma's terror filled scream resounded throughout the clinic once again, her body wrecked with powerful sobs.

"Please no daddy, stop it. AAAAHHHHH!" suddenly she stilled, her loud sobs heard by all.

Happousai tore his eyes from the distraught Ranma and turned his now angry gaze to Tofu "Where is he? Where is that bastard?"

"Last time I checked, he was getting drunk at a bar in the middle of Juuban, complaining about how his worthless boy is just a sissy girl" all of the rooms residence turned towards the door where a very lovely woman with green hair, wearing a very skimpy set of clothing.

"Thank you lady Pluto. Thank you very much" the sound of weapons brought to the ready resounded throughout the room.

* * *

The demons words spoken in the lost language are "I pledge myself unto darkness, unto fire. Destroy my foes who dare stand before me. Send them to darkness." If you want to know if I just did gibberish or not, think of it a bit like code. I replaced letters of the alphabet with random letters. I just couldn't be bothered creating a whole new language just for demons, thus a simple letter swap was all I used. 

Ok second chapter finished. The original version had a very different last scene, however as I writ up the prologue, I realised that I needed to change this chapter to keep storyline correct. The last scene did originally say what was wrong with Ranma, however I decided to make Ranma a bit more traumatized from the past. Although she had originally been scared of Genma in the scene, now she is barely functional.


End file.
